Corporate Dalliance
by enginerd01
Summary: AU. Corporate Lexa, anyone? Lexa Woods is the Head of Operations of Trikru. One of the leading research and manufacturing company's worldwide. Predictably her stoic, no nonsense attitude has labeled her 'The Commander'. What happens when Clarke starts to work for 'The Commander? Nine chapters total. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there, this is a repost of my story from archive of our own. Some folks prefer this platform over the other. Hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 1:

"Alright guys, 'The Commander' is coming today so we need to make sure we have statuses on every project. No matter what phase or how successful." Clarke said letting her voice carry over the crowd while waking into the lab. "You know how anal she is. The one project we don't have a status on she'll zero in like the self-guided bullet Raven's team is working on".

Clarke sat at her desk bringing her computer to life. Her desk was located in the middle of all the chaos as she liked to call it and she wouldn't like it any other way. When she first got the job as the specialized sciences team leader for the DC Trikru team, upper management tried to give her a big swanky corner office but she instantly said no. Clarke liked to be with her people who had become lifelong friends at this point. Her whole job was to oversee the research, design, construction/implementation, and customer service groups of the small DC based group. How could she do that if she wasn't actually with her team?

Trikru was a global manufacturing corporation that had their hands in just about everything from medical to military to oil and gas. Whatever the industry or application, some facet of the company was often involved. It made for an interesting career.

Moments before walking into the office, Octavia the office assistant had informed Clarke that the 'The Commander', as her area affectionately called her, was coming for a surprise visit.

'The Commander' was the Head of Operations for Trikru. The woman was so no nonsense there was likely a picture of her face next to "Type A" in the psychology handbook. 'What a beautiful face that would be', Clarke mused.

It was no secret that 'The Commander' was attractive but she was so off limits and closed off that she came off as a bit uptight. 'She has that angry hot thing down, though'.

She shook her head from the thought and turned her attention to her most trusted scientist, "Alright, Raven what do we got?"

Raven was interesting. She'd known her since birth and had hired directly into Trikru straight out of high school skipping out on the engineering degree due to quote, 'What's a piece of paper going to teach me that my hands can't?' Of course, being a child genius had given her the ability to be that brazen.

"Everything is going well. The only hiccup is the self-guided bullet. Right now if soldiers were to try to use the mockup it would be more like a self-guided rocket. Not really hand gun ready." She finished lifting the prototype from its stand and started to waive it around haphazardly.

Clarke's eyes went big as she saw the weapon being tossed from Raven's one hand to the next. Grabbing it as casually as she could from the scientist, she continued the conversation, "Any extra resources we can throw on it. Maybe Wick from our research engineering department?"

"No! Not yet. I don't want that nutter getting credit for my hard work. I'm this close!" Bringing her forefinger and thumb together indicating about an inch of space.

"Alright you get one more week then I'm bringing Wick in". Clarke handed the weapon back and looked toward Wick who was smirking at Raven and mouthing 'Bring it!'

Turning her attention away from the two geniuses, "Bellamy, how are we doing with the miniaturized desalinization unit?"

"Good, good. We are in final testing stages. Jasper and Monty are working on commissioning the programming but we are on schedule to deliver to the state of California in the next couple of weeks."

"Awesome! Anything else before 'the Commander' gets here?"

After a few moments of silence, Clarke spoke again, "That is a Trikru no. Carry on guys. Really appreciate your hard work this year!" Clarke looked back toward her computer and opened up her email. As expected, it was overflowing and would take another late night to go through them all. 'Oh boy…' she grimaced to herself as she started to open the first one.

Octavia came running in from the office entrance where she sat answering and directing phone calls. "She's here!"

"Showtime folks!" Clarke called over her shoulder as she went and greeted 'The Commander' at the front office.

"Ms. Woods! Lovely to see you again. What brings you to DC?" Clarke welcomed, flashing 'The Commander' her most charming smile.

The taller woman's green eyes flicked down to the blonde. "Routine checks. Is there a place we can speak?"

'The Commander' was impeccably dressed in a form fitting black slacks, red top, and a black jacket. The slacks made her legs look impossibly long and Clarke wondered more than once what they looked like without all of the fabric and wrapped around her body.

Clearing her thoughts, Clarke said, "Of course, Ms. Woods. This way. Can we get you anything?"

"No." Keeping her expression stoic as she followed the blonde. She was flanked by her most trusted advisor, Indra.

Leaving Indra in the hallway, they both sat in the small office.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything larger. We like the open office concept here and tend to shy away from closed room meetings. I really only use this room for end of year evaluations and any HR discussions that I have to have." Clarke sat at one of the three chairs that surrounded a small round table. The room was no bigger than a 10 by 10 foot space and held a white board and a small computer monitor for projecting.

After a moment of awkward silence, Clarke began to give an update on the area's progress. "Right, progress report – we've made great strides with the self-guided bullet and expect to have a prototype in the next few months. The desalinization unit…" Clarke stopped when she saw that 'The Commander' held up her hand.

"I'm aware of your team's progress, Clarke. I'm not here to discuss them. I'm here to discuss you."

Clarke turned white and let her mouth hang open slightly. Her mind started to race, was she about to be fired?

After a long pause, 'The Commander' continued, "The Manager of North American operations position is open. I'd like you to take the job."

"Huh?" Taking a moment to breathe, Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

The stoic woman continued, "As a manager you'd help guide the corporation globally and locally toward its future. I have a representatives in all of the major areas we operate, Europe, South America, Australia, Asia Pacific, and I want you to be the representative for North America." Pausing to let the words sink in, she continued, "Your record is exemplary. You've taken a relatively unknown area and have made it into one of highest producing, most profitable areas."

Clarke's cheeks warmed at the compliments, "Thank you" she said lamely. Biting her lip and furrowing her brow, she allowed the stream of questions to come out, "What would I do? Where would I be located? What would happen to this team? Who would lead it? When would I start?"

"For now, you'd still lead this team and be based out of DC, but there would be more of a time burden as you will be called away routinely for committee meetings or other functions. It would be best to backfill your position as soon as possible to eliminate inefficiencies." Pausing to look into Clarke's eyes, "You'd start immediately. We've got a summit meeting in Paris in two days."

"Wow, thank you Ms. Woods," Clarke said, letting the information sink in.

"It's Lexa. If we are to work closely together, call me Lexa." Her expression unchanging.

A glint forming in Clarke's eye, she leaned back in the chair and smirked, "What about pay?"

Lexa allowed a small smile to play on her normally stoic face, "Your pay would obviously increase as well as other benefits."

"Other benefits?" Clarke smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

A small blush played on Lexa's face before she quickly regained composure and straightened her jacket. "Yes, benefits. First class fare, five star accommodations, a fully paid travel budget. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Clarke's smirk grew, she'd never seen 'The Commander' uncomfortable, let alone blushing. This was amazing! Maybe highly inappropriate, but she didn't care. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 'Well maybe not', she thought, 'if I took the job.'

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good." Lexa stood quickly and held out her hand to shake. "Indra will work up the new employment contract and will send it over tonight. Along with an itinerary for the flight for Paris tomorrow. If you have any questions, just direct them to Indra." With a quick firm handshake, Lexa walked toward the lobby of the building.

Turning just prior to opening the doors, "Welcome to the team, Clarke". With that, she was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Clarke asked to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Pop!

The cork from the wine bottle popped off and Raven went to fill the three glasses. "I have no idea if this is any good. I asked the guy at the liquor store for some good French wine and he pointed me to an aisle rather than a particular bottle so I did what I normally do and looked for the coolest label."

Handing the other two glasses to Octavia and Clarke, she spoke with formality, "To Clarke's promotion and or torture by working with that hot, hot piece of ass affectionately known as 'The Commander' day in and day out. Enjoy Princess."

"Oh Jesus", Clarke blushed but took a sip nonetheless. "She's not that hot guys." Clarke lied.

"Yeah that's a straight up lie if I've heard one," Octavia called her out.

They'd been friends now since pretty much birth, growing up in the same DC suburb, they knew each other better than they knew themselves at times. It was simultaneously annoying and comforting.

When Raven got her job straight out of high school, she watched as Octavia and Clarke went to college. Clarke lasted all four years getting a degree in biomedical engineering and then joining Trikru based off of Raven's glowing reviews.

Octavia was a different story. She went to college… sort of. She physically lived in the location where the university was located but never actually made it to class. After a couple of semesters her parents caught on and demanded she head back to DC and get a job. Raven once again swooped in and landed her the receptionist gig.

When Clarke joined Trikru, it didn't take long for her to be recognized as a natural born leader and quickly was placed in roles of increasing responsibility, eventually leading the DC office. It was obvious that the DC team loved their leader and would do anything for her as they'd consistently outperformed every other North American location. Octavia and Raven weren't surprised that she'd gotten the promotion and to be honest wondered why it took so long.

"Alright guys, enough! It's not like anything is going to change, she's still going to be that annoyingly hot with permanent bitch face woman that I get to kiss the ass of every day… and not in the way that I'd like!" Clarke finished lamely. "Now! Help me pack!"

Clarke led them to her bedroom where a giant suitcase was laid out. "The itinerary said I'd be there a few days but was weirdly open ended after that. I have no idea what to pack. Do I pack casual? Or dressy? Do I pack workout clothes? Because if I'm going to be around Lexa all day, then I definitely need a way to release frustrations."

Octavia quickly went into her closet and started looking, "You'll need to pack pieces that can transition easily from work to casual. And absolutely on the workout clothes. If I was going to Paris, I'd eat about a thousand chocolate croissants. So, yes, definitely need to work out to not be a giant balloon when you come back." Within minutes, Octavia had packed each one of her outfits and showed her how they could easily transition between work and casual.

Beneath a pile of pillows, Clarke heard the familiar robotic ring tone of her cell phone. Seeing it was her mother she placed it on speaker and said, "Hey mom!"

"Hey honey! I got your text - You're going to Paris!?" Abby Griffin practically yelled.

"Hey G-Money!" Raven yelled from where she was fixing one of Clarke's suitcases wheels.

"Oh Raven, you know I hate when you call me that." You could practically hear the frown forming on her mother's lips.

"That's why I do it" Raven smiled broadly.

Laughing at the exchange, "Yes mother, I'm going to Paris for work. I got a promotion today and apparently one of the first meetings is in Paris. Don't freak out! I've got everything I need, passport, visa, camera, body guard, you know the essentials."

"Oh honey, that's great! Wait! Body guard! What are you going to be doing?" Abby was practically yelling at this point.

"Mom, I'm kidding. Sort of. He's just going to make sure nothing crazy happens. Apparently it's standard practice for a manager of a significant region."

Switching tactics, Abby asked, "Is he cute?"

"Not as cute as 'The Commander'," Octavia said under her breath.

"Who's 'The Commander'!"

Clarke's eyes shot daggers at Octavia.

"Oh Jesus, thanks O." Shooting her friend a dirty look. "She's Head of Operations – technically my boss. I don't know! Why are we talking about this?!" Clarke was clearing getting uncomfortable.

"Because Clarke, you're 30 and you have yet to settle down. And more importantly! I need grandchildren to visit!"

"Yes, yes. Thank you mother." Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. This was a common debate and she knew that the conversation could spiral out of control if she didn't end it soon.

"Alright Mom, I need to finish packing. I'll call you later. Goodnight!" Clarke was anxious for this call to end.

"Fine, tell me how the trip goes. Love you."

With a "Love you too", Clarke ended the call and glared at her friends. This was going to be an experience for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke sleepily struggled to bring her suitcase to edge of the road where a black car was waiting for her. It was dreadfully early and still very dark out. Immediately a monster of a man with a huge beard stepped out of the car and grabbed the suitcase one handed, lifting it easily into the trunk of the car.

"Ms. Griffin?" With Clarke's quick nod, he continued, "I'm Ryder, you're assistant going forward. Is there anything else in the apartment we need?"

Clarke allowed herself to go slack jawed for a moment and then shook her head, "No, nothing else. Thanks."

Ryder opened the door for her and she slid into the backseat. The backseat was beautifully spacious - well on one side. Ryder's huge body was folded into the driver's seat where the seat was adjusted as far back as possible. Clarke wisely chose the opposite seat to give herself some room to stretch out.

"The airport is a 40 minute drive out of town. Feel free to sleep. I will be fine." Ryder spoke as he pulled out into the street.

Clarke stared out the window and allowed her head to rest lightly on the window sill. She tried to think of the comfort of her bed but was too anxious. 'What job did I just take? Why is a huge wrestler of a man protecting me? What the hell is going on?'

The morning air making her feel more bold and frank she asked him, "Ryder, why do I need a body guard as big as you? Am I going to be killed soon?"

A huge bellow of a laugh followed filling the car and shocking Clarke to stunned silence.

"Ms. Griffin, you do not need to worry." Ryder continued smiling, "You will likely not get into any situation that requires any sort of concern. I'm here mostly as a formality. Occasionally some of our business is in countries that do not have the same respect for personal space as we do in America, so I'm there to help you out in those situations."

"I like how you sugar coated that there, 'preciate it."

Another belly laugh followed.

"I've been doing this a very long time, Clarke, you have nothing to worry about."

Taking this opportunity to learn a bit more about Ryder, she asked, "Oh yeah, how long have you been doing this? How'd you get this luxurious job – protecting management around the world?"

After a small chuckle Ryder started, "I was in the army for a while, then did some work for a governmental contractor. When that dried up, I floundered a bit until one day my cousin called me up and said, 'you want a job?' Money was getting tight, so I said sure, and here I am. Shuttling you around." He finished with a smile in the review mirror that caught Clarke's eye.

Clarke smiled, "Who's your cousin?"

By this point, the car pulled into a spot in front of what appeared to be a private airport.

Clarke's jaw fell comically open, "Oh My Lanta".

Ryder chuckled again, "Come on, it appears we are the last to arrive."

Ryder carried her bag from the car as Clarke followed closely behind. He placed the bag in an open compartment below the small private plane and pointed her to the stairs.

Clarke took a deep breath and walked into the plane. It was like a movie, as conversation briefly stopped and all eyes went towards her.

She lifted the strap of her small backpack higher on her shoulder and waved slightly with her other hand. It had been a while since she felt this small.

Ryder thankfully walked in and pushed her slightly forward causing her to stumble and catch herself. "We are all set, the last bit of luggage has been loaded. Anything else needed from outside before they close the doors?"

A small murmur of no spoke out from the crowd so Ryder turned toward the pilot and said, "We're all set. Thanks."

Ryder then turned towards Clarke and guided her gently to an open seat. By this point, most everyone had continued what they were doing, except Lexa who was watching the exchange intently in the back of the plane. She had her typical blank expression on her face while she sat in a chair that looked more like a throne rather than a normal airplane seat. Clarke caught Lexa's eye, smiled slightly and waved. Lexa kept her expression neutral, nodded once and went back to listening to Indra.

'So warm and welcoming,' Clarke mused sarcastically. 'This is going to be a lovely flight'.

The flight was dreadfully slow. Most everyone had fallen asleep or had allowed themselves to become engrossed in a movie.

After about an hour of tossing and turning she gave up and exhaled loudly drawing a look from her neighbor watching a movie. 'Time for something to drink.' Clarke thought as she moved toward the back of the plane where the amenities were located.

The back of the plane consisted of a small corridor that opened to a larger space that looked like a typical commercial plane with drawers of food and small liquor bottles. As Clarke emerged from the small hallway, she ran straight into Lexa.

"Oh my!"

"Jesus!"

Backing up slightly, Clarke apologized, allowing her gaze to move upwards over the body of the innocent. 'Great legs. Beautiful cup size breasts. Shit! Lexa!'

Lexa was the first to regain her composure and step back a little to give them room affectively blocking Clarke from entering the back area. "No problem, Clarke." As an afterthought she continued, "How are you settling in? I understand Indra sent you some work to read through?"

"Yup, got it. I've read through it a couple of times. Looks like we're going to have a full agenda when we land." Clarke said blue eyes meeting green.

"Yes. That is often how these trips go. It's not routine that we all get together so when we do we try to discuss as many issues that affect all of the major areas at once."

"Right…" An awkward silence fell over them as Clarke allowed herself to fully take in Lexa's appearance. Even after waking up so early and being in a plane now for over 5 hours, she still looked beautiful. Within an instant, Clarke caught Lexa's gaze move to her lips.

Smirking, 'Huh, look at that. Let's see how far I can push it. This can't go horribly wrong, right?' she openly pondered to herself.

"I was coming back here to get a drink. I'm exhausted but can't seem to get some sleep. Hoping a little mid-day night cap could help that out." She finished by cocking her head slightly to the side and brushing a hand expertly through her hair, knowing it would fall perfectly.

Lexa was staring openly now at her lips and more than once made their way down her body.

After a beat, she put her hand lightly on Lexa's hip to guide her as she unnecessarily brushed her body past her to allow her to enter the back area. Lexa went stock-still and refused to breath.

Clarke however continued on with her brazen attitude and started to look through drawers. "Think there is any amaretto in here? Disaronno?" She said as she dipped down digging in the lower drawers giving Lexa an easy view of her behind.

Lexa shook her head forcing her mind out of the gutter, "Yes. Top drawer to the right."

Lifting up on her tip toes, she allowed her body to elongate and her shirt to ride up slightly. Digging around slowly, she finally pulled out the small bottle, "Perfect!" She turned toward the taller woman and caught her in a blinding smile. "This is exactly what I need. Thanks."

Lexa had by this time plastered on her practiced neutral expression and nodded once. She moved to leave but not before Clarke said, "Hey, didn't you need something?" Dipping her head to the side and looking her up and down.

Lexa looked briefly over her shoulder seemingly unaffected, "Yes I was looking for some peanut M&M's but it appears we are out. They are my favorite."

Lexa's eyebrows furrowed clearly bothered with herself, 'Why did I volunteer that information?' Shaking her head again she looked back towards the blonde.

"Get some sleep, Clarke. I'll see you in Paris." With that, Lexa left her and returned to her seat.

Clarke felt oddly satisfied with herself. Could 'The Commander' bat for her team? Or some other sports analogy that meant she wanted in her pants?


	4. Chapter 4

They landed and it was a whirlwind of crazy, luckily Ryder was there to calmly guide her to the Paris office.

There were twelve representatives including Clarke from all different parts of the world. They all sat around a wide round table with a giant map in the middle with each of the manager's respective areas and symbols for the net gains and products/areas of research that were supported. It was supposed to be a short welcome meeting as the meeting began at 7 in the evening but unfortunately conversation had begun to get heated.

"Why do we need to continue to put funding in the military contracts when we are consistently over funded and underperforming? By the time the technology is released, a competitor has already had two or three generations ahead of us." A leader from Australia spoke.

This sparked a huge debate. Clarke for the most part was taking in the conversations. Listening. Until that comment.

"Excuse me sir, but that may be the norm in Australia but in North America, DC in particular, we are often times leading the industry and outperforming every other entity in our vicinity."

The man's face turned red with anger, "Who are you again and why are you here?" He asked condescendingly.

Clarke could feel her blood pressure rise as she squared her shoulders but another voice rose over the crowd.

"Enough! That comment was highly inappropriate and if I hear anything that sounds like that again, you'll be dismissed from this committee and likely your position. Clear?"

A murmur of agreement followed while Lexa caught Clarke's eye and gave a small smile and nod.

Turning her attention back to everyone, "Alright, I've heard enough for the night. Let's get some dinner and sleep. We'll start again tomorrow morning."

The crowd dispersed and went down to a local restaurant for dinner. Lexa sat on the opposite end of the table and appeared to be avoiding Clarke's gaze. After a few minutes, Clarke gave up trying to catch her eye and started to speak with the manager from Western Europe and the manager from the Southern Pacific region.

After diner, everyone made their way to the hotel and called it a night. Clarke being too wired and her first time in Paris, found herself looking towards Ryder and nodding her head toward the direction of outside to indicate she'd like to wander. He smiled dutifully and nodded.

Watching everyone go up the stairs, she saw that Lexa was missing. Thinking nothing of it, she grabbed Ryder and they began to wander.

She wasn't a block from the hotel when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Cousin, are you corrupting the new manager of North America?"

Another unexpected belly laugh followed. "No ma'am. I believe it is the other way around."

Lexa looked pointedly at Clarke and smiled slightly, "Does he speak true, Clarke?"

"Corruption? Nah, maybe mild torture." Clarke smirked.

Lexa fell in step with Clarke and allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them. Indra and Ryder fell 10 or so paces behind them giving them the allusion of privacy.

"Any reason why you are out wondering the streets of Paris rather than getting sleep?" Lexa ventured to break the silence.

"Probably a similar reason as you – too wired to sleep?"

Lexa chuckled, "There is a small bar around the corner. Let's go get a drink – or a night cap as you like to call it."

Clarke smiled and gestured for Lexa to lead the way. The shift in Lexa's typical demeanor was fascinating. No way was Clarke going back now.

Just prior to sitting down, Lexa walked over to Ryder and Indra. They appeared to get into a heated argument and then suddenly the two assistants turned and walked back towards the hotel.

Joining Clarke in the small table in the corner, she apologized for the wait, "Sorry for the wait, I wanted them to go back and leave us be. Predictably, they were not pleased." Smiling toward the blonde, "Anyway, what would you like to drink?"

Clarke was totally taken aback by the woman's attitude. It was like 'The Commander' didn't even exist. "Whatever you're having."

Lexa sought out the waiter and expertly spoke, "Bonsoir! Nous aimerions une bouteille du Domaine Leroy Musigny. Merci."

The waiter nodded politely and went in search of the bottle.

"You know French?' Clarke asked impressed.

"Don't look too impressed. It's from high school. I only know the most important phrases like ordering drinks or asking where the bathroom is."

Clarke gave a full genuine laugh. She was definitely in the twilight zone. This was proving to be more words outside of work discussions that Lexa has ever said to her.

The waiter returned with the bottle and poured them each a glass.

Lifting her glass and tipping it toward Clarke as if giving a toast, "This is my favorite bottle of wine and every time I'm in France I try to find a reason to drink it. Unfortunately, it's only happened twice. Once with Ryder when he told me about his wife birthing a son and now with you." She smiled at Clarke and looked directly into the cool blue eyes.

Clarke took a sip and dipped her head down hiding a soft blush. She felt oddly honored and a little embarrassed.

Gaining composure, she flashed a smile at Lexa, "Thank you for coming to my rescue earlier with the Australian manager whose name is escaping me so I will call him Prince Buzzkill. Although, I didn't really need it."

Chuckling, "His name is Bruce and yes, he can be a bit of an ass but he's a great manager." She sipped a bit of wine. "And no, you did not need rescuing. I've noticed that."

Clarke was letting the wine make her feel bold. "Oh yeah, what else have you noticed?"

Looking squarely at Clarke, "That you can be a bit hands-y."

"Hands-y!"

"Yes- Hands-y!"

Clarke allowed herself to laugh whole heartedly. "Maybe it's because you are a bit irresistible." She was being very bold now. She could feel herself standing on the edge of the cliff where things could go horribly wrong or incredibly great. Holding her breath in anticipation she waited.

Lexa blushed and started to find her wine glass very interesting.

"Clarke…" she started but couldn't seem to find the words. With a sigh, she looked up. "Clarke, this job isn't easy. This life isn't easy." Sighing again, "I've had this before and it did not go well."

Clarke decided to play dumb reaching out to grab and gently stroke Lexa's free hand that was finding a groove in the old wooden table very interesting, "And what is this?"

"Clarke." Lexa warned, voice dropping an octave. She paused but allowed her hand to lightly interlock with the blonde's. Staring down at their locked fingers she spoke again.

"I've had this moment before. Where we have a fantastic connection and it seems exciting at first because I travel to exotic places and bring back neat things. But after a few months it becomes 'When are you coming back?' or 'Will you stay home long enough for me to actually get to know you?'" Sighing and meeting Clarke's eyes, "So Clarke, I'm putting a stop to this as early as possible so that we both keep our hearts safe. Love is weakness in business and a horrible distraction."

Clarke allowed the words to sink in slowly and replied as rationally as she could, "Well that's a crock of shit."

Lexa was taken aback and physically recoiled as if being slapped, "W-w-what?"

Clarke took her hand back. "What a cowardly thing to say. You don't want to see if something could be great because you're already convinced I'll be a sad little homebody begging you to be home more? Crock. Of. Shit." She said the last words slowly and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed.

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm trying to protect you!" Lexa was practically pleading. This was not how this evening was supposed to go. She didn't exactly know how the evening was supposed to go but it definitely wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Haven't we already established I don't need protecting?" Leaning forward again.

"Damnit Clarke! I don't want to be hurt again!" It slipped out and Lexa covered her mouth to hold back any more vulnerable words from escaping.

Silence fell over the small table. Finally Clarke grabbed Lexa's free hand again and started to stroke it gently.

Softly she spoke, "Again? What happened, Lexa?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tears were threatening in green eyes now. An angry expression fell on Lexa's face, she was not a crier.

Thinking laughter was the best option, "Well tough shit. If something or someone is preventing me from getting some hot piece of ass, I want to know why!"

Lexa barked laughter through threatened tears.

She sniffled, "Fine." Sighing deep, "Her name was Costia. We dated for a bit and at first everything was great. She loved my job – thought all of the exotic locations were exciting. But overtime things began to change. Soon it was about getting into the fanciest clubs and being seen driving the nicest cars. I realized quickly that she started to love my bank account more than me. It was a horrible breakup. I thought I was going to be removed from my job with how much it began to affect me at work. I became a robot." Sighing again and sitting up straight, "That's why - no more. I'm done."

Clarke waited a few beats and replied, "Yup." Tipping her glass toward Lexa, "Total bullshit."

"Hey, I just poured my heart out!" Lexa reeled back in mock hurt.

"Yes, it's a sweet story, but not one that should make you give up on love. Just stay out of chat rooms called, 'Looking for a gold digger' and you'll be fine!"

"Chat rooms? What are we in the 90s now?"

"Ouch!" Clarke said lightly slapping the hand that she was previously stroking softly.

Lexa laughed again. It had been a long time since she'd laughed this much and it made her feel good. Clarke made her feel good.

The moment was broken only when Lexa finished off the last of the wine and said, "Thank you Clarke for giving me an excuse to drink this."

Clarke smiled and got up with the woman. Lexa made a beeline for the waiter with her credit card in hand while Clarke allowed herself to wonder outside. Seeing a small store, she jumped inside, got some goodies for the room and a few souvenirs for Octavia and Raven back home.

"Ready, Clarke?" Lexa said as she made her way outside.

"Of course."

They fell in comfortable silence as they made their way back toward the hotel. Realizing their rooms were on the same floor, Lexa walked Clarke to her room.

"Lexa, promise me one thing, if you find someone you think is worth it, give the relationship a shot. Don't wait because you're scared you'll get heartbroken again. Life's too short".

Lexa smiled shyly and whispered, "Okay".

Lexa started her walk back to her room when Clarke yelled out after her. "Oh wait, got you something!" She threw a small bag of peanut M&M's toward the woman before she fully turned around.

Catching it gracefully though, Lexa smiled and laughed. "Goodnight Clarke."


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke woke up with the feeling like walking on air. What an amazing night with a beautiful woman! A stupid grin was automatically plastered on her face and every time she thought of why, it just made it grow even larger.

Realizing she was running a little behind, she showered quickly and got ready. Taking more time than normal with her outfit.

She arrived downstairs and was quickly shuttled to the office by Ryder.

"Crap are we late again?" Clarke asked Ryder.

"Yes, I apologize Ms. Griffin." He seemed genuinely sorry.

"It's not your fault, Ryder. I had a little bit too much of a good time with Lexa last night." Clarke, involuntarily smiled. 'Stupid face, it's time for work now. Be professional!'

Ryder just smiled softly to her through the rear view mirror as he pulled up to the office building. Finding a spot easily, he parked and opened Clarke's door for her.

The conference room was the same one from the previous night but instead of the map on the table, it was covered with pastries of every kind. Most everyone was seated but Clarke noticed that Lexa was missing.

Not thinking much of it, Clarke allowed herself to dive into the pastries. She grabbed three different kinds and was in the process of shoveling a chocolate croissant in her mouth when Lexa came in with one of the Manager's from South America. Her expression was her typical 'Commander' look but she looked more upset. Her eyebrows furrowed like clearly she did not have a good morning.

Lexa's eyes briefly glanced towards Clarke but she gave no indication that anything from last night had occurred. Trying to smile at her to see if she could rid the lines on Lexa's forehead, but ultimately she failed with a giant piece of almond croissant filling most of her mouth. It was like she was just another manager which granted she was, but what the hell happened last night? 'We had a moment, dammit!' Clarke thought.

The meeting was even worse than last night. It was like the managers were picking up on Lexa's foul mood and refused to see eye to eye on anything. They even had to get four different lunch options brought in because no one could agree on whether they wanted a salad or Italian or sandwiches. It was a mess.

For the most part, Clarke was silent. Watching the madness unfold.

At one point she tried to make a suggestion, but Lexa shut her down so hard it felt like a physical slap. At that point Clarke realized she was done. This was stupid. If Lexa was going to ignore a great night, then she was too.

Clarke dove into the conversations, providing opinions and commentary loosely. By 8 o'clock, Lexa had seen enough and ended the meeting.

"I think we've done enough today. You've all got the evening free. Thanks." With that, Lexa had dismissed them.

Clarke looked towards Ryder with a look that silently pled, 'Get me out of here!'

Every other manager was filing out when she heard, "Clarke, you stay."

'Shit.'

She slowly turned around and sat back down. With one look, both Indra and Ryder left the room as well leaving them two.

After a moment of silence Lexa spoke, "Would you like to get dinner together?"

Clarke barked with incredulous sarcastic laughter, "What? Are you kidding me? You basically were Commander bitch-face all day and now you want to have dinner with me? I don't think I'm really in the mood to be honest."

"Careful now, Clarke, I'm still your boss." Lexa warned.

"Of course." She exhaled loudly and began to pace. Lexa watched her with a blank expression.

"You do realize that the last 12 hours were the _worst_ right? Everyone was on edge and we couldn't even agree on lunch! And now you want me to forget it and go laugh and be merry about it? Yeah, no way. I think I'll just grab a gyro and call it a night."

"I could do a gyro, there is a great little shop down the street that I go to occasionally. I could take you?" Her expression and body language stayed the same.

Clarke turned fully towards Lexa now and shouted, "Are you kidding me?" She took a deep breath and softened her tone. "What just happened, Lexa? Why did you pretend like nothing happened last night and were in the worst mood today? I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, excited to see you and I walk in and you're just… 'The Commander' again. I thought we were past that."

Lexa sighed, "I woke with a smile as well Clarke, but this meeting was not my first meeting. I received some distracting news and it shook me for the whole meeting. It was unprofessional and I apologize." Her expression contorted to something that looked akin to pain with the last phrase.

Clarke was taken aback. She sat in the vacated chair closest to Lexa. "I get the feeling you do not apologize often."

Lexa chuckled, "No, I do not."

Clarke sighed heavily again. " _Fine_ , what would you like for dinner?"

"I thought that gyro sounded pretty good, No?"

Gesturing towards the door, Clarke sighed again, "Lead the way 'Commander'"

Lexa laughed loudly as she held the door open for Clarke.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa was right, the gyro shop was just down the street. Indra and Ryder kept their distance surveying the surrounding areas until Lexa nodded with her head for them to be dismissed again. Their body language was anything but pleased but they understood.

"Un poulet, un agneau. S'il vous plaît. Merci." She looked back toward the blonde, "I'm pretty sure I ordered you the chicken and me the lamb, but we shall find out."

Clarke smiled and led them to a small table on the street. It didn't take long for the food to be ready and both girls began to dig in.

"Have you been to Paris before, Clarke?" Lexa asked between bites.

"Nope. First time to Europe actually. I'd been to Montreal a couple of times and Cancun once in college but that is not a story that I am willing to share." Clarke winked.

Lexa laughed lightly, "Hmmm maybe one day I'll get what I'm assuming is a very scandalous tale out of you."

"Maybe… but I wouldn't hold your breath." Clarke's eye held a mischievous gleam.

Changing subjects, "The Eiffel tower is not a far walk from here and it is beautiful at night. Would you like to see it?"

Nodding enthusiastically while simultaneously chewing a large bite, Lexa could only laugh.

"You're eating habits are atrocious, Clarke. Take a breath!"

Swallowing big, Clarke said, "Oh so you did notice me this morning." Smirking up at the brunette.

"Yes, Clarke, I did notice you this morning. Can we move on?"

"Alright, alright. Where's this Eiffel tower, already?" Clarke got up and stretched, taking her jacket off to show off her flat stomach and beautiful breasts.

"God, you're beautiful." Lexa breathed out. She seemed frozen in that moment waiting for Clarke to say something.

She just smirked down at the other girl and offered her hand. "Which way, 'Commander'?"

The walk toward the Eiffel tower was short and easy, made even better with the soft swing of lightly clasped hands.

"Alright, get ready for one of my favorite views in all the world, Clarke." Lexa said as they turned the corner.

Immediately Clarke's breath was taken away. It was beautiful. The tower was lit with fantastic lights and seemed to shine like a beacon of hope. Lexa guided Clarke slowly toward a small area that offered the best view bringing her closer into her body.

"It's beautiful," Clarke breathed out as she stared openly at the monument.

"Yes, it is." Lexa said while looking directly at Clarke's profile.

Catching Lexa's gaze, Clarke rolled her eyes, "Oh god! That was horribly cheesy. Were you trying to have a moment with me?"

"Jesus Clarke!" Lexa said blushing and pulling away.

Clarke laughed, and brought the other girl closer. Without hesitation, she leaned in and captured the taller girl's lips in her own. Suddenly, before the kiss could become anything more, the nightly fireworks went off causing the girls to hastily break apart.

"Holy fuck!" Clarke yelped.

Lexa laughed and brought Clarke in close, holding her from behind as they both watched the firework display light up the Eiffel tower. After a moment, Lexa couldn't take it and she allowed her finger tips to slowly make circles on Clarke's waste. The touch was infuriating to Clarke but she refused to let her feelings show. This was payback for all those stoic face moments that Lexa was so good at.

Seeing she was getting no reaction, Lexa grew bolder and slipped one hand under the other woman's shirt. She could feel the goosebumps forming as she gave feather light touches on smooth taught skin.

It was taking everything in Clarke to not react but she was enjoying this little game. No matter how tortuous.

Lexa just smiled at the lack of reaction and used her other hand to sweep the hair to the side and expose Clarke's neck. She began by placing light kisses starting under Clarke's ear and moving down her neck to her collar bone. That did it, Clarke's breathing began to speed up but she refused to show anything further.

Lexa let one hand travel farther under Clarke's shirt and began to play with the skin just below her breasts. Another hand began to play with waistband of Clarke's black slacks. It was a silent question, 'Should I continue?' All the while continuing the light kisses on her neck.

"Yes…" Clarke breathed out her eyes closing involuntarily.

That did it. Lexa increased her assault on Clarke's neck and allowed her finger tips to slip under the waistband of the slacks. She began to softly tease the closely shaved mound of flesh. One hand found its way under Clarke's bra and began to stroke an erect nipple.

Moaning loudly, Clarke said breathily, "We need to go,"

Lexa growled in her ear, removed her hands suddenly to grab a free pale hand. She began the trek back with a bold sense of purpose barely looking back at Clarke.

Clarke however was in a state of euphoria. Her mind was thinking of all the things that Lexa's mouth could do based on those simple kisses on her neck.

In no time, they were back in the hotel and Lexa was pushing Clarke against her hotel door. Her mouth was working the other side of her neck while one hand was working the key card lock. Stumbling into the room with sloppy but purposeful kisses, Lexa let go of Clarke briefly to set down her things.

Clarke led herself to the bed sat back seductively, hands outstretched behind her with a come hither look. Lexa allowed herself to stop for a second, seeking consent.

"What are you waiting for, 'Commander'?" Clarke asked leaning forward slightly letting her chest rise flirtatiously and showing off ample cleavage.

Lexa wasted no time and ripped off her own shirt and crashed her lips against Clarke's. She let her hips settle on top of the blondes as her hands deftly moved to rid her of her shirt. Within no time, Clarke's shirt and bra found its way on the floor as Lexa expertly worked her nipples. Her hands were replaced swiftly with a warm mouth teasing and sucking.

All Clarke could do was moan and whisper affirmations.

"Too many clothes…" Clarke found herself whispering. Lexa immediately ripped off her own bra and started to work on her pants when she found small hands encompassing hers. "Let me…"

Lexa stared down at the blonde and smiled while the blonde slowly worked at the button and zipper. Clarke found her eyes transfixed on taught abs and the slope of her hips. 'God, she's beautiful.'

Smiling up at Lexa they got lost for a second in each other's eyes. Lexa found herself blushing as it had been a long time since a beautiful girl smiled at her half naked.

She tenderly brought Clarke's mouth to her own. The kiss was perfect and passionate and did she mention perfect? She knew in that moment that there was nowhere else she wanted to be and if she could, she would try to kiss Clarke as much and as long as possible.

She moaned into her mouth when Clarke removed her pants and underwear.

"Now who has too many clothes?" Lexa breathily asked into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke just chuckled and said, "Can't help that I'm more smooth than you."

Lexa pulled back and narrowed her eyes at the smirking blonde. In an instant, Clarke yelped as she was lifted up, pants and underwear pulled down and she was flipped on her back.

Lexa was on her in an instant, kissing, sucking, and nipping her back. She started on the base of her neck and made her way down her spine taking detours to kiss freckles and moles. It was excruciating for Clarke.

As the moans go louder and Clarke's hips pressed upwards with more purpose, Lexa snaked one hand in between Clarke's legs and found its way into her wetness.

This received the loudest moan, yet.

Lexa's fingers fond Clarke's clit and began slow excruciating menstruations.

"God…" Clarke was in heaven… or hell with how excruciatingly slow Lexa was being.

The speed slowly increased while Lexa continued to kiss and suck down her back and in a moment, Clarke was being brought to the edge. With one final stroke and a perfectly timed bite on the back of Clarke's neck, she was brought to release with a loud moan.

Lexa slowed her movements and began to place feather light kisses on Clarke's back. After a few moments, Clarke, rolled over allowing Lexa to straddle her.

"Come here…" Clarke said while bringing Lexa down to lay next to her.

Lexa was unexpectedly shy hiding her face Clarke's shoulder.

"Hey where are you going?" Clarke asked. "Stay with me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Lexa just smiled kissing her slowly snuggling deeper into Clarke.

Tracing the tattoos on Lexa's upper right arm, she asked softly, "What are these for?"

Lexa smiled, eyes getting sleepy from the soft touches, "They're for my family. One for each member. Two brothers, and my mom and dad."

"They're beautiful." Clarke said, kissing them softly. "You're beautiful." Looking into Lexa's eyes.

Lexa smiled and turned her head away shyly.

After a moment, she pulled Clarke's body into her and grabbed the covers. "Sleep, Clarke. Tomorrow will be a good day." Lexa said, smiling into Clarke's hair and kissing her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke and Lexa woke up a mess of limbs wrapped around each other and a horrible waling coming from the corner of the room. Lexa hastily dislodged herself from Clarke and went to find the offending noise.

An angry groan came from the bed where Clarke had managed to pull the pillow over her head.

"Nooooooo…." Clarke moaned as Lexa turned on the shower. "Come back…" she said sadly from the confines of the warm bed.

Lexa chuckled and went in to steal kisses on the blonde's pale skin.

"Yes, please. More of that." Clarke smiled and moaned.

"If we do more of that, we will be horribly late for our meetings."

Another angry groan escaped the blonde.

"Or you can join me in the shower for a quick good morning pick me up."

Clarke's eyebrows shot up and she confidently strode to the shower giving the other woman a beautiful show of naked flesh.

Shaking her head with a giant smile plastered on her face, Lexa stepped behind Clarke in the shower and began to kiss down her neck, letting the water cascade them both.

"Nah, ah! My turn." Clarke said, turning around and hooking her hands behind the other woman's neck.

Lexa smiled and allowed the blonde control.

The blonde gave a yelp as she sat on the cold shower bench and began to kiss down the other woman's stomach. She smoothly lifted up Lexa's right leg and casually draped it over her shoulder. With one last look into Lexa's green eyes, Clarke began to lightly kiss her thigh and massage her behind.

The small light touches and purposeful kisses was infuriating Lexa and she found herself lightly gripping Clarke's hair trying to guide her to her center. But Clarke was patient and was determined to take her time.

After a frustrated groan, Clarke's kisses found her way to Lexa's center. A guttural moan followed and Clarke knew she was in the right spot. One hand stayed in Clarke's hair while the other braced herself on the wall. It wasn't long until Lexa was getting close. Her grip on Clarke's hair was getting tighter and her legs were getting weaker.

When Lexa thought she couldn't take anymore, Clarke curled one finger her all the while licking and sucking on her center. It was too much to handle. Lexa's eyes were beginning to roll back. With one final flick of her finger, Lexa came strongly.

Stumbling slightly from the force, Clarke steadied Lexa by firmly grabbing her hips and leg, whispering, "I've got you."

It was almost too much for Lexa to handle, 'Where had Clarke come from?'

Clarke left to go get changed shortly thereafter with a searing kiss and nonchalant goodbye.

After cleaning up and wiping the totally inappropriate smile off of her face, she headed downstairs to meet Ryder. 'Today was going to be a good day, no matter how horrible this next meeting is.'

Walking into the meeting was the same as yesterday. Corporations liked routines – something she'd noticed after working for Trikru over the years.

She sat next to the Manager from South America, Gustus, and was almost positively sunny with her, "Good morning!"

"Well you're in a good mood today, aren't you Clarke?" He asked, chuckling awkwardly. "Must not have heard the news have you?"

"What news?" Clarke asked, eyebrows furrowed.

He seemed taken aback, "That the DC business unit is being sold off."

Clarke felt bile begin to rise as her heart dropped. She deftly heard herself ask, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I thought you knew. We are selling that business unit because we need capital for some of our larger European ventures."

At that, Lexa walked into the room and announced it was time to get started. She cast a glance at Clarke and gave her a brief smile not noticing her pale complexion.

Interrupting another manager who had started a presentation on local outreach programs, she said, "Lexa, we need to talk." And began her trek out of the room without waiting for a response.

Once located in a smaller office adjacent to the conference room, Lexa began. "Clarke that was highly unprofessional. You can't just demand me to leave a meeting. I'm your boss when we-"

Clarke cut her off, "When were you going to tell me that you had decided to sell the DC business unit."

Lexa's face dropped and she turned away, "Shit."

"So you did know!" Clarke practically yelled.

Turning back towards the angry blonde, "Clarke-"

"Unbelievable! Why am I even here?" Clarke's eyes were full of fire and rage.

"Clarke, let me explain-"

"What is going to happen to those people? My friends! The place where I've called home now for years!"

"They will likely go with the merger." Lexa's voice was small and calm. She'd collected herself and allowed her corporate side to come out.

"And me? What happens to me?" Clarke's voice was shaky with unshed angry tears.

"You will be relocated to another office in North America where you will continue to act as the general manager of operations for North America."

"Un-fucking-believable." Clarke was incredulous. "How long have you known about this? How long have you been planning this?"

Lexa sighed, this was not how she planned for this conversation to go. Truthfully she didn't know how it would go and just hoped that it would be delayed for as long as possible.

"Clarke-"

"How. Long." Clarke's voice was fire now. Enunciating every syllable clearly.

Lexa squared her shoulders and looked firmly at the blonde, "Over a year"

"What the fuck, Lexa!"

"Clarke, it's not personal. It's not because of anything you did or didn't do. It is strictly a business decision. The corporation needs cash to fund some investments in other parts of the world. This is just how business works sometimes."

"Don't fucking lecture me on business, Lexa. This is total bullshit and you know it. My people work hard and have been for decades and now they are getting screwed. How long do we have until we are out on our asses?"

"Clarke, it's not like that. We just started the process and have made it part of the decision package that the Trikru employees will get either get a sizable severance package or that they will retain the employees for at least 3 years with no pay cut. You colleagues will be well taken care of."

"And I just leave them? Off to do great things with a corporation that abandons their people." Clarke turned her back to Lexa, swiping angrily at tears that were falling freely now.

After a few moments Clarke turned fully toward Lexa, a cold look in her eye, "I'm not leaving them."

"W-w-what? That was not the plan, Clarke."

"Tough shit. Those are my people and I'm staying there. Figure it out."

"We don't want to lose you."

"We?" Clarke felt her heart slam shut, "Wrong choice of words Lexa."

"Clarke."

"Goodbye Lexa. Don't talk to me unless you've got more info on when we're being sold off like cattle." With that she made her way out of the room.

"Clarke-"

Clarke opened the conference room and called out for Ryder. He immediately followed giving a quick glance to Lexa who was regaining her composure in the small room.

"We're leaving."

All Ryder could do was nod and try to stay out of the angry wave that followed Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clarke!"

Shaking her head out of the fog, Clarke looked up at Raven who was currently waiving a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Clarke?"

"Sorry! What were you saying?"

"Dude, where have you been? I've been explaining that Wick is an ass and that we figured out the guided bullet issues."

"Right. Great. Awesome." Clarke said but her enthusiasm was lacking. She shifted some paperwork on her desk and looked back to her computer hoping that Raven would leave her alone.

"What the hell, Clarke?"

"Excuse me?" Clarke was not pleased and could feel her demeanor shifting to a more corporate persona regardless of her history with Raven.

"Don't get corporate on me, Princess!" Using Clarke's nickname as a child. "You've been distant and angry ever since you got back from Paris which was over a week ago. I don't know what's going on but you need to get it together."

Before Clarke could respond, her phone rang. Seeing "Lexa Woods" popping up on the screen she could feel her anger building. Lexa had followed her orders and hadn't contacted her since they said an angry goodbye in Paris so this phone call would mean the paperwork was complete.

Looking back toward Raven, she said "I need to take this," Clarke swiveled in her chair away from the other woman and answered the call.

"What?"

Clarke heard an angry huff on the other end and a short clipped tone, "The announcement to the press is tomorrow morning. Prepare your people. Details in encrypted email." Ending the call abruptly.

Feeling the rage boil, Clarke immediately stood and walked to the door.

Octavia stood from where she sat at the entrance and exit of the office. She was clearly alarmed at Clarke's demeanor, "Clarke, where are you going?"

"Lunch!" She pushed past the doors and made her way outside.

"But it's 9 in the morning…" Octavia said with a puzzled look on her face. By that time Clarke was already gone.

Clarke found herself on a park bench about a mile from the office. A harsh angry look plastered on her face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill with the familiar air of the park, exhaling loudly. Immediately her thoughts started to race with thoughts about her employees and the tall dark haired woman that quickly captured and crushed her heart.

Raising her head toward the sky, she yelled in frustration, "This is ridiculous!" The birds easily startled and took off away from the blonde.

Hanging her head, she took another deep breath. 'Stop thinking with your vah-jay-jay and start thinking with your head. This is business.'

She sighed again and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she let herself go into a meditation to calm her racing mind.

After a few minutes of counting breaths, she stood and began her trek back to the office.

It was time to prepare her people.

"Is everyone here?" Clarke asked Octavia who had organized everyone into a large huddle.

With a nod from the other girl, Clarke began to address the crowd of 30 or so folks, "Hello there. Thanks for taking a break for a moment from your work, I know this is a bit unusual." She paused meeting the eyes of the several employees. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it. I just recently found out that this region of Trikru is being sold." She paused to let the shock set in and the murmurs die down. "It was a shock to me, as I know it is a shock to you. But I will assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that during this transition we are treated as fairly as possible."

She paused again, looking into concerned and fearful eyes.

"For now, nothing will change. It will take multiple months for deals to be made and contracts to be signed. You can be assured that I will work to keep our best interests in mind." Pausing again to take a breath, "With that being said, any questions?"

There was a stunned shocked silence until a small voice in the crowd spoke, "Can I keep my stapler?" It was Janis, an older woman who worked in the mail room.

With that nervous laughter broke out, and Clarke cracked a smile, "I'm definitely keeping mine!"

The crowd broke into more confident laughter.

"But in all seriousness. This is my team and you are my people. I'm going to protect you as much as possible through this process."

The group of employees, nodded, believing the sincerity in the words.

"Alright, let's get back to work." She smiled out over the crowd, effectively dismissing them.

"Any word about the sale, Clarke?" Raven asked while they walked toward Clarke's apartment. The trio of women, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia, had just enjoyed dinner at a local Italian restaurant.

A loud burp sounded before Clarke replied, "Nope. It's been pretty silent these past few weeks since the announcement."

"God, you're disgusting." Octavia said with an appalled look on her face.

Clarke roughly put her arm around Octavia's shoulders and put her mouth close to her ear, whispering, "You love me though."

Shaking Clarke's arm off her shoulder the disgusted look still intact, "No, definitely not."

Laughing loudly, Clarke felt free. It had been weeks since she heard from Lexa and she had allowed herself to start to get over her. Whatever she was to Clarke, she no longer felt overwhelming sadness or rage when she thought of the woman.

She'd also started to come to terms with the potential major shift in work and her comfortable attitude was helping to ease the anxiety in the office and those around her.

"So what now, guys?" Clarke asked, looking at Raven and Octavia. It was Friday night and still relatively early.

"I'm going to rub my food baby until it goes back down to a normal belly," Raven said whilst palming her inflated belly.

"Lincoln and I have a Netflix date," Octavia said, eyes shining with new love.

"Oh god, you guys are horribly boring." Clarke joked, walking backwards now down the sidewalk facing the two girls.

"Oh boy." Octavia said, stopping in her tracks. Raven immediately stopped too.

"What?" Clarke asked turning around immediately. "Awe shit." Her happy mood turning sour. 'So much for thinking I was over her,' Clarke angrily thought. 'Damnit!'

Lexa stood, arms crossed, leaning against a black car as if she was waiting for Clarke all night. Her typical severe look plastered on her face and a brown envelope tucked under her arm.

"I'm out. Good luck, Clarke." Raven said grabbing Octavia's arm and walking them quickly away from the brewing situation.

Clarke ignored Lexa and went to open the antique front door of the apartment complex.

She sighed and growled out as the door opened, "Come on." Not looking back at the striking brunette.

They made their way up the stairs silently and Lexa found herself growing uncomfortable, she didn't anticipate being asked inside. She thought she'd just hand her the envelope and then leave. Let things get back to normal, which for Lexa meant, 'get back to missing the blonde dearly but do nothing about it'.

Clarke opened the door to apartment 304 and walked casually inside. She deposited her keys easily on the side table, along with her wallet out of her back pocket. Making her way into the kitchen she grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Then with a final easy leap, she hopped up onto the counter.

Settling her gaze upon the other woman who stood awkwardly on the other side of the kitchen, she sipped her water slowly. After another pause, she asked with an easy hard to read expression, "So, what's up?"

Lexa was deeply confused and found herself very uncomfortable under Clarke's gaze and her apartment.

She sighed deeply, squared her shoulders, and jutted out the yellow envelope toward Clarke, "We've received word on the winning bidder."

"Cool, couldn't email me that?" Not making a motion to grab the envelope.

"Clarke…" Lexa's eyes and demeanor lost her usual poise and she found herself sad and lost.

Clarke expression remained hard and her eyes unforgiving.

After a few moments of silence, Lexa finally said in a small voice, "I missed you."

The silence was deafening as Clarke wrestled with her thoughts. Finally she sighed and said, "You lied. You knew and you lied."

"I didn't know-"

At Clarke's raised eyebrows and skeptical expression. Lexa paused again. Taking a deep breath, "I didn't know that we'd go through with it until a week before you became a regional manager. That factored into the decision to promote you – we were trying to protect you from the potential sale."

Clarke made a skeptical noise.

Lexa put the envelope on the side table and walked purposefully to Clarke where she continued to sit on the counter. She put her hand on the blonde's leg and grabbing one of her hands, her eyes bore into Clarke, imploring. "No, listen, please. I like you Clarke. I like you a lot. I made a mistake, I should have told you sooner, but honestly I thought they were going to pass on the idea. When I learned they weren't, we were already getting along really well and I didn't know how to tell you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

Lexa found herself softly stroking the tender hand and the lean leg under her, her sincere eyes boring into Clarke's.

"You knew and you lied. We weren't even in a relationship and you lied. What does that say about the future?"

"I made a mistake. I was acting with my head and not my heart. I promise you - that will never happen again." Her green eyes shined with honesty.

Clarke sighed and tore her gaze away from Lexa's, "So now what?"

"Now… now we try again?" Clarke continued to avoid Lexa's gaze. "Please?"

Clarke could feel her resolve dwindling under the tender strokes of Lexa's hands. The heat from Lexa's body being so close was wreaking havoc on Clarke's resolve and making blood rush to places that definitely didn't need it.

As if a lightbulb came on, Clarke's eyes lit with a mischievous glint, "I need a grand gesture. Something to show that you really want this." Leaning in slowly, Clarke bypassed Lexa's lips and whispered seductively into Lexa's ear, "Something to show that you really want _me_." With that last word, Clarke's tongue darted out and gently licked the tip of Lexa's ear.

Clarke felt Lexa shudder under the touch and her breathing intensify.

Breathlessly Lexa replied, "Anything."

"Anything?" Clarke scooted closer to the edge of the counter and opened her legs to allow Lexa to settle in easily.

Lexa wanted nothing more than to crush their two bodies together in intense passion. Instead of light tender strokes, she had moved her hands to Clarke's waist and was begging to roughly touch skin instead of clothing. Squeezing and tugging on the light material.

"That window over there," pointing to the other side of the apartment, "opens out to the street. Shout to the world how much you want me." Clarke smiled wickedly as Lexa's face dropped.

The thought of 'The Commander' yelling out to the world how much she wanted Clarke was too comical. The woman was known for her poise and apathetic demeanor. 'No way was she going to do that!'

Clarke leaned back again putting distance between her and the other girl. Arms crossed with a playful grin on her face.

Lexa's face was anything but playful. It was almost sickly. Like Clarke had just asked her to go streaking down the street.

Clarke was enjoying herself though, watching the emotions play on the other girls face.

Finally Lexa stepped back, for a moment Clarke thought she had gone too far and was about to retract everything when she saw Lexa walk towards the window.

In no time, Lexa opened the window and let the cool DC air hit her face. She took a deep breath, looked back at Clarke who was smiling wide, then back outside to the busy street with sidewalks full of families going to and from dinner.

"I LIKE CLARKE GRIFFIN AND I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW IT!" Lexa found herself shouting. "SHE'S GOT EYES LIKE THE OCEAN AND A HEART TWO SIZES TOO BIG! I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO LOVE HER!"

The crowd below seemed to stop for a second and one guy screamed back, "YEAH!" Then like that, they were all back to doing whatever they were doing.

Lexa looked back at Clarke mortified but smiling.

Clarke hopped off the counter and walked slowly towards Lexa, expression blank. Lexa found herself holding her breath. 'Had she done it wrong?' Lexa could feel herself spiraling into self-doubt when Clarke brought her hand gently to Lexa's cheek.

Leaning up, she captured Lexa's lips in a soft kiss of a promise. A promise to start afresh.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop freaking out! It's just dinner with my family and friends… which you've already met my friends multiple times because you know… you fired us all." Clarke jokingly said while grabbing Lexa's hands that were frantically re-working her braids.

"Yes, I know that but this is not the same. This is much different - this is Christmas." Lexa shook her hands out of Clarke's grasp and began to work her hair again.

Clarke sighed with a smile and a light rolling of her eyes. "Well I'm going downstairs. If you don't get your cute butt down there in two minutes, we will definitely be rolling up to my Mother's house very, very late instead of just fashionably, annoyingly late."

Lexa sighed and began again on her hair. She wanted tonight to be perfect and it was making her very nervous. Finally satisfied with her look, she threw on her shirt and grabbed her jacket. Taking one final look at the mirror, she smiled at herself and made her way downstairs.

A wolf whistle welcomed her as she came down the stairs, "Damn…." Clarke drawled out. Lexa smiled big and captured the other girl's lips in a lustful kiss.

"We could just skip dinner?" Clarke asked pointing back upstairs to the bedroom with a sly smile.

Lexa just smiled and grabbed her hand to drag her towards the car. "I don't think I'm ready to incur the wrath of your mother based on the childhood stories you've told me," Lexa said, eyes shining sarcastically.

"Ugh, fine…" Clarke said, letting out a petulant whine. "Did you grab the gifts?"

"Already in the car. Ryder handled that." Lexa said, dropping Clarke's hand to grab her wallet and keys.

The drive to Clarke's mother's house was surprisingly easy through the streets of downtown DC. After Clarke's father had passed all those years ago, Abby, Clarke's mother, had remarried a Senator from Virginia, Senator Marcus Kane. Together they lived in a sizeable home where it had become tradition to do a pre-Christmas get together with Clarke's friends prior to everyone going home for the holiday.

Lexa found herself wringing her hands nervously while she stared out the window as Ryder drove them through the city. It had been a few great months since Lexa yelled out to the world how much she liked Clarke and she was finding her heart full of happiness and promise.

Clarke noticed the nervousness and grabbed one of her hands, interlocking their fingers tightly. She leaned over to kiss Lexa on the cheek and whisper, "You'll be fine. I got you, remember?"

Lexa found herself with a shy smile as they rolled to a stop in front of the large house. As predicted, they were the last to arrive.

Making their way out of the car and up to the door, Clarke took a last look back at Lexa who was trying to casually walk a step or so behind.

"Come on scared-y cat!" Clarke said, grabbing Lexa's hand again and placing a quick kiss on her lips. Lexa gave a strained smile but allowed herself to relax a little under Clarke's touch.

Clarke knocked once and walked them in. She followed the voices to the formal living room and found Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Senator Kane.

"Happy Christmas!" Clarke said raising her voice over the easy laughter as she walked in the room. Raven and Octavia immediately jumped up and gave Clarke an easy hug which meant she dropped Lexa's lifeline to Clarke.

After the hug, Raven settled her gaze on Lexa which made Lexa's stomach drop. 'Here it comes…' she thought.

"Ms. Woods. Or should we call you 'The Reaper' now," Raven said with a hint of a smile.

Lexa went to respond but Clarke jumped in before she could, "Hey! None of that! I don't see you complaining at work. You know with that higher paycheck and newer lab equipment." An amused look on her face as Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand again.

"Yeah, whatever." Raven said dismissing the situation, "Where's your mom? It's time to eat!"

"Right here! Sorry, they had an issue at the hospital and needed a consult real quick. Food is ready in the dining room, find a seat and we can start the service." Seeing Clarke with Lexa, her smile got tight but was still intact. "Lovely to meet you Lexa, Clarke has told me a lot about you. Abby Kane." She held out a hand for a handshake.

"Lovely to meet you as well," Lexa replied and gave her hand a quick, firm shake.

With a swift turn, Abby made her way to the dining room along with the other guests.

"See? Not so bad," Clarke leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Lexa made an unintelligible noise and followed Clarke into the dining room. They found their seats easily around the rectangular mahogany antique table. Their plates were set exquisitely with every set of fork, spoon, and knife available for a formal meal.

Luckily with Lexa's background she was easily able to make a determination on which silverware to use when. Conversation started to flow and Lexa found herself listening and smiling at Clarke's carefree laughter.

It was sound that Lexa had come to love and her eyes filled with admiration for the other woman. A look that Abby caught.

"So Lexa. Tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Abby asked, her gaze harsh and unforgiving.

"Oh boy," Raven said catching Clarke's horrified look.

Lexa allowed her face to look surprised then she easily slid on the mask that she'd learn to wear over the many years.

"My intentions are only honorable, Mrs. Kane." She held Abby's gaze, refusing to be the first to look away.

"Is that so?" Abby asked, gaze unforgiving.

"Of course." Lexa's gaze unfaltering.

"Can we maybe not have this conversation at Christmas dinner?" Clarke practically begged.

Abby broke the stare off and found her daughters eyes, "Of course sweetheart. How is work now that you are no longer under that horrible boss? What was her name again?"

Octavia tried to conceal laughter in a cough while Lexa brought amused eyes towards Clarke.

"It's good…" Clarke awkwardly trailed off.

"God I remember some of those stories, what did you used to call her? The Punisher? The Sadist?" Abby asked clearly knowing who she was talking about.

"The Commander," Octavia said adding fuel to the fire.

Clarke cut her quick unamused eyes and settled her gaze back on her mother. Lexa was surprisingly enjoying this situation and casually put her arm on the back of Clarke's chair, bringing a hand to draw lazy patterns on the exposed shoulder. Lexa raised an amusing, challenging gaze towards Abby.

"Mom, stop it." Clarke's voice was venom.

"Oh Clarke, I'm only having fun. It's Christmas after all. Everyone's welcome. If Lexa's uncomfortable, she can go." Abby turned her attention towards Lexa.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kane." Lexa let silence fall between them, another stare off brewing.

"Anyone see the latest Avengers?" Bellamy ventured, clearly trying to change the subject and mood.

"No." Abby replied curtly putting a stop to the conversation.

Luckily the servers arrived with dessert breaking the stare offs focus.

"Chocolate mousse! Great choice G-Money!" Raven said, sending a quick glance to Clarke. She'd just fallen on the proverbial sword knowing how much Abby hated that nickname.

Abby sighed, turning her gaze and warning tone to the other girl, "Raven."

Raven's eyes shined with amusement and her mouth full of mousse effectively diffusing the tension.

Conversation started to flow easily but without the inclusion of Abby and Lexa who were still doing their silent standoff.

Clarke sat back, enjoying Lexa's soft touches on her skin. She found her free hand in Lexa's lap gently massaging the quad muscle. This brought the stare off to an end between Lexa and her mother as Lexa tried to look interested in the conversation with the other guests.

When she received no response from Lexa she started to move her hand farther north keeping a watchful eye on the rest of the group to ensure no one noticed. She hazarded a glance toward her mother but found that she was engaged in a conversation with Kane about politics and Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln were all discussing the latest dystopian future film that was coming out.

Lexa continued to look unaffected until Clarke's pinky made a pass over her center that Lexa's breath hitched requiring her to cover it with a cough as attention shifted towards her.

"Sorry! Got a tickle in the throat." Lexa said while taking a long sip from her water. She saddled an unamused look on Clarke who was smiling big at Bellamy who was going on about how they were already living in a dystopian future.

"Alright everyone let's move into the living room to open gifts," Abby said lifting her voice over the conversations and effectively ending the dinner portion of the evening.

The crowd quickly dispersed and immediately started to open gifts. Lexa sat back on the two-seater couch watching the madness unfold. Octavia ripped into her presents with reckless abandon while Raven chose to dismantle the wrapping paper as if it were a bomb. Clarke managed to look a bit like a wild animal as she clawed and scratched for the paper to give way.

Laughing easily followed and within minutes all the presents had been opened. Lexa was enjoying watching Clarke smiling easily at her shocked and amused expressions at the assortment of gifts. She'd found herself gently rubbing the back of the other woman, happy and content.

When Lexa felt eyes on her, she looked up and saw Abby's unamused gaze. After a few seconds of a steady staring contest, Abby got up and moved towards the kitchen.

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek and dismissed herself to find Abby. She was going to settle this uneasy tension one way or another.

Lexa found Abby on the back patio staring out at the skyline with a scotch in her hand.

"Might as well pour yourself a drink too if you intend to talk to me." Abby said to Lexa, voice tight and scratchy from the scotch.

Lexa followed the order and came to stand beside Abby following her gaze to the skyline, letting uneasy silence fall between them.

Finally Lexa broke the silence, "You asked me my intentions with your daughter earlier. I'd like to answer that question now." She took a deep breath and a sip from the scotch letting it coat her throat before continuing. "I'm in love with your daughter."

Abby's gaze cut quickly to Lexa who was continuing to stare out.

"Is that so?" Voice cutting.

"Yes." Her resolve true.

"Does she know that?" Abby's eyes bore into the side of Lexa's face; Lexa refusing to meet her gaze.

"No. Not yet."

Abby sighed and took another sip from her scotch. "Clarke is fragile. It's been a long time since she's been in a relationship. Be careful with her."

She lightly touched Lexa's arm making Lexa shift her focus to the other woman.

She continued, "And if you break her heart, I will ruin your career as I know that means a lot to you."

"Not as much as Clarke does." Lexa said continuing to stare into cold eyes.

"I hope you're right," Abby said, making a move to return to the party.

"Does this mean I have your blessing?" Lexa said hesitantly.

"Remember what I said, Lexa. You keep her happy, we'll be fine. You break her heart, things will not be fine." With that, Abby walked into the house with a fake smile plastered on her face sliding easily next to Marcus on the couch.

Lexa drank the rest of the scotch in one big sip, letting the brown liquid burn her throat. Coughing slightly, she took a deep breath and returned back to the party.

Lexa sat on the edge of the couch on Clarke's side as Raven had occupied her seat when she left. She put an arm easily on Clarke's back which brought Clarke's attention.

"You okay?" Clarke mouthed.

Lexa winked and nodded. 'Everything was going to be alright,' Lexa told herself.

With a yawn from Octavia, the party was ready to come to an end. Everyone began to hug each other goodbye and when it was time for Lexa to say goodbye to Abby, Lexa held out her hand to be shaken. Abby surprised her by grabbing the hand and bringing Lexa close for a hug.

Whispering into the other girl's ear, Abby warned, "Remember what I said."

Lexa nodded and grabbed Clarke's hand as they made their way to the car. Settling in she leaned in and nuzzled Clarke's cheek. "Let's not go home yet."

With a smile and a nod, Clarke kissed Lexa sweetly.

"Ryder, take us to Tidal Basin. Clarke and I want to go for a quick stroll."

With a mute nod, Ryder started to drive.

It didn't take long to get the park and Lexa led Clarke easily to the trail. They strolled hand and hand as the monuments lit up perfectly around them.

"I like this," Clarke said breaking the easy silence.

"I like you." Lexa replied coolly.

"Oh yeah?" Clarke said bringing them to a stop and hooking hands around the other woman's neck.

"Yeah," Lexa said bringing her lips down in a searing kiss.

Lexa pulled back and looked into the shining blue eyes. "Clarke…" Lexa paused, her nerves starting to build.

"Are you about to tell me you love me?" Clarke asked eyes shining with amusement.

Lexa closed her eyes in mock annoyance.

"You ruin every moment," Lexa said grabbing Clarke's lips again in a hasty kiss.

She whispered against Clarke's lips, "Yes, Clarke, I love you."

"Good, because I love you too." Clarke whispered back punctuating the words with a kiss.

Clarke pulled back keeping the kiss from escalating into something more, "So now what?"

Lexa looked pensively off into the distance for a moment and then smiled looking back at Clarke, "We live happily ever after?"

"Oh god! That was horribly cheesy." Clarke laughed walking back towards the car with Lexa's fingers intertwined in hers.

'Maybe they would, though?' Clarke thought bringing her eyes to meet shining green ones. 'Maybe they would.'

The end.


End file.
